


Vanilla

by JJAster



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Affection, Cath is insecure, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Levi is perfect, Light-Hearted, Love, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Reagan (mentioned), Romance, Simon & Baz (mentioned), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, levi in love, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJAster/pseuds/JJAster
Summary: “I think I like you more than you like me.” Cath says, voicing out her insecurities after weeks of deliberation…and Levi just laughs.
Relationships: Cath Avery/Levi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Vanilla

Cath Avery and Levi Stewart

Vanilla

Cath sat on the ground in her college dorm room, with her back against Reagan's bed. She crossed her arms against her chest and continued to blankly stare at her boyfriend, Levi, who was in the midst of a fit of laughter.

"I still don't see what's so funny." She said, shyly tucking a stray hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back in front of her face. Levi stopped his laughter, still letting out a chuckle or two, so that he could put the hair into place.

Cath tried giving him her best glare, which only made him smile wider, the corners of his eyes adorably crinkled. He gently pulled at Cath's cheeks, causing her to scrunch her nose in distaste, his amusement increasing by the second.

"You say the most ridiculous things sometimes." He said laughing...again...and stopping...again...not wanting to add onto her growing annoyance.

"I took about an hour to gather the courage to say that, you know? You mocking me doesn't make it better." She says, playing with the cuffs of her jumper.

"I'm not mocking you, I'm just saying that what you're insinuating is positively insane!"

"Me liking you, more than you like me, is insane?" Cath asks. She sighs with exasperation when he starts laughing again

Levi covers his mouth and stifles any upcoming laughter. He attempts looking serious and holds both of Cath's hands in his own. Cath was decidedly looking anywhere but at him, seemingly embarrassed. Levi looked at her warmly until she finally gave in and met his gaze.

Levi smiled at Cath and she couldn't help but mirror him. He really is magic.

"Who liked who first?" He asked proudly, knowing he was going to win this.

"You liked me first..." She admitted after a defeated silence, "...only God knows why though." She mumbled promptly. She passed her comment off as humour but Levi could tell it came from deep-seated insecurities.

"No no, I know why too." He said immediately. She looked up expectantly, raising her gaze to meet his, through her glasses...the lens made her eyes look so big...he couldn't help but admire her for a moment.

"Why?" She asked, nerves kicking in. She subconsciously leaned into the back of the bed, crouching with her knees bent, like a little turtle. God, he loved her.

"You remember when I first met you, outside this room's door, back when you thought I was Reagan's boyfriend." He started. Cath nodded slowly...of course she remembered meeting the most important person in her life—almost all the others, she had known since birth.

"You were very obviously new, you looked it. Taking in your surroundings, holding your box as a human shield from any savage strangers." He fondly continued, "Back when I was starting college, my mom told me that college was where you became a full fledged person. You meet new people—unfamiliar people—and you let them into your world. You tell these people about your time before college and realise that everything before is now nothing more than a happy or sad memory. You also realise that the time you spend with these new people, in this new place, will also be a memory that your future self will often remember. And Cather, from the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to be a ‘someone’ to you. I wanted to meet you, talk to you, hear your stories and create the present with you."

Cath looked away from him again, choosing to stare at the teddy bear, he had won her, sitting on her bed behind him. Because the bear wasn't making her want to hold on to it and never let go. No, the bear was simply a teddy stuffed with cotton. While Levi was very real, stuffed with breathing lungs and a heart that, every so often, skipped a beat for her.

She found herself being embraced in a hug, his chin resting on top of her head. She let a few tears slip out, onto his plaid shirt, suddenly not finding the idea of happy tears too silly. Cath stiffened when she felt Levi smell her hair. She looked up at him with amusement dancing in her eyes and a brow raised in a silent question.

"Your hair smells really good." He says, with no hint of embarrassment. "Is it Vanilla or something citrusy?" He asks, leaning in to take another sniff. Cath flushes, backing away from his reach. Now it was his turn to look at her questioningly. 

"Promise you won't laugh at me..." She says, squeezing her eyes shut in preemptive embarrassment. Levi holds her little finger, in a childish gesture of comfort and promise, then proceeds to intertwine the rest of her fingers with his.

"After a week of us going out, I was reading through some of my old fan fictions to pick which one I would read to you next. One of them had a scene where Simon was enticed by the smell of Baz's hair." She explained, refusing to look at Levi, though she was sure that he was smiling, like always. "I smelled my own hair and it honestly didn't smell of anything, so I went to the store and bought some Vanilla scented shampoo & conditioner." 

Cath daringly looked up to see his reaction but he just seemed to be thinking to himself, with his eyebrows slightly raised in astonishment.

Oh no, she thought, wanting to take back all her words.

Levi remained oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was freaking out. "I knew it was Vanilla." He mumbled to himself before looking up to meet her nervous gaze. 

To this day it blew his mind that he made her nervous. He looked back to all the weeks, before they got together, that he spent being available to her for every call and any little thing she needed. Now he looked at her, a girl worried about smelling good—for him of all people—and he thought to himself that he must have done something right in life for it to culminate to this moment.

God, he loved her...but this time he said it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
